


Not How It Was Supposed To Be

by darkotter



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkotter/pseuds/darkotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross catches up with the Noah responsible for his apprentice's near death experience and takes all his frustrations out on the man, who is completely unprepared for an attack such as this. CrossTyki. Non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not How It Was Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that I've written a while ago (First posted on LJ, then FF.net). For the D.Gray-Man Kink meme. I don't completely remember the request, obviously something about Cross and Tyki. THIS IS A PRETTY OLD STORY, AND ISN'T QUITE AS AWESOME AS I COULD PROBABLY WRITE NOWADAYS. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY DERP-MOMENTS.I thought I might as well post it here. I promise I will post other things that aren't all just PWP or violent or pairings that aren't as popular. I'll write some cuter things. Or Yullen. Or Lucky. Or all at once. Don't worry. 
> 
> Warnings (if you didn't see them before): Non-con/Rape, Violence, Abuse.  
> You have been warned. Now, enjoy the show.

Tyki swallowed slowly, golden eyes not leaving the man before him. Okay. This wasn't supposed to happen. Wasn't this supposed to be the other way around? He was a Noah. Not to be toyed with. He was the fucking Noah of Pleasure. And here he was, gun at his throat. And whatever was happening, he couldn't get away. One reason for that was that those bullets weren't friendly, and even if he tried to get away, they'd just hit him anyway. Maybe that was his only reason for the way he was frozen against the wall, breathing a little shallower than normal, unmoving.

The exorcists, those children, Walker, that bookman, that girl, they were nothing compared to the General before him. The red haired man was smirking, cigarette held between his teeth in a dark, angry grin. “Finally caught up with you,” he said. “Really, I don't know why my idiot apprentice has such trouble with someone like you. You're nothing.”

“...Nothing, heh?” Tyki asked, eyes flickering down to the gun momentarily. He saw the gloved hand tighten on the trigger and he stopped moving, holding his breath for a long moment before letting it out slowly.

“No, I don't think you're anything important at all,” the man said. Cross, wasn't his name? The twins were supposed to be getting him. He doubted they would ever catch him.

The smell of tobacco wafted across Tyki's face as the man exhaled. It was a different brand than he himself smoked, and it left a strange taste on his tongue. In a slow, measured motion, he brushed a loose strand of hair from his face, only to feel the cold touch of the gun's muzzle to his temple. “You don't have very good manners, do you? I think I like your apprentice better. He's much more agreeable--”

“Oh shut up,” Cross said and hit the Noah across the face with the gun. Tyki was definitely not expecting the sharp blow, and couldn't have fazed out of the way anyway. Damn Innocence. The only material he couldn't go through. And damn, that had _hurt_. He blinked slowly and straightened a bit, licking the blood from his lip.

“Ow,” Tyki growled, eyes narrowing slightly.

“You think that hurt?” the General asked. “I'm tired of your whining. You're worse than the order.” Tyki's eyes widened slightly as the man pulled the trigger. The gun recoiled slightly as the shot was fired. And then he felt a sharp burst of pain in his shoulder and he staggered.

“Agh!” he gasped out, covering the wound with a hand, sliding down the wall just a little, so that there was a trail of blood down the dark wall. He gritted his teeth, breath coming out in short ragged pants. It burned! The Innocence bullet seemed to be eating at his shoulder, even though it was buried in the wall behind him.

Strong fingers gripped his chin, forcing him to look up at the man who had just shot him. “Don't worry, it won't kill you,” he said with a smirk, eye flashing. And then he kissed Tyki. The dark skinned man's eyes widened in shock. It was the pain. It was making him imagine things. But a second later he knew this was really happening when teeth bit sharply at his own lips, forcing them apart. The tongue that forced its way into his mouth was hot and tasted of tobacco and wine, and for a moment Tyki couldn't react, movements and thoughts slowed by the burning pain in his shoulder.

And then he came back to his senses and bit down, jerking away from the man. Cross swore, but when Tyki saw his expression, he didn't seem that angry. A trickle of blood ran over the man's lip, and Tyki could taste the strong tang of the crimson liquid in his mouth. He spat. And then he slid down the wall more as the gun came in contact with his face once more. His ears rang and he closed his amber eyes for a moment, swallowing.

“You sure know how to charm them, don't you?” Tyki asked, letting out a ragged laugh, a smirk on his lips.

“Wipe that smirk off your lips, Noah. I doubt you'll be grinning once I'm done with you,” the man said, and the look on his face sent a chill down Tyki's spine. His own smirk disappeared, replaced with a glare.

“Have I ever done anything to you?” Tyki asked. “To merit such an attack?”

“Not really, although you did try and kill my apprentice. He is an idiot, but he's my apprentice and I don't like it when people try and kill him,” Cross said, forcing Tyki down to the ground with a heavy boot. “And the Vatican is pissing me off.”

“Gh...So you're taking it out on me?” Tyki panted, bracing himself against the ground with his free hand, other still trying to stop the flow of blood coming from his shoulder. The pain was intensifying. Damn Innocence.

“That's about right, yes,” Cross said, holding his gun loosely. Then he fired again. Tyki fell to his elbows, panting hard as the bullet hit him in the side, feeling ribs break as the bullet ripped through his body. Blood splattered the ground underneath him as he heaved for air, hands trembling on the ground.

Cross knelt and tangled his fingers in the loose hair of the Noah, dragging his head back. Tyki gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed, as he was forced to look at his torturer. “B-bastard...” Tyki spat out, blood bubbling over his lip. His head swam with the pain of the Innocence inflicted wounds. He couldn't even think of a way of escaping this man.

“That the best you can come up with?” Cross asked, pulling Tyki's head back farther so it hurt his neck and he had trouble swallowing. He panted raggedly, trying to jerk from the man's hold and winced as it tightened. Then he let go, forcing his head down. He stood and kicked Tyki in the side, where the bullet wound had been made and Tyki let out a choked noise, surprised at the sound that came from his throat. He hadn't been able to stop it. It had just broken free as the pain doubled. “Not so strong, I see. Really, I must tell my idiot apprentice off, he couldn't beat you.”

Tyki panted hard, hair falling over his eyes as he braced himself on his elbows, trying to get a decent breathe of air to stop his head from spinning. He felt a hand on his back, and then two fingers forced their way through the whole in his shirt, that had been made by the bullet, and with a solid jerk, ripped the fabric. It took two more pulls before the ragged piece of cloth was completely shredded and Cross tossed it away.

Tyki was shocked as cold air hit his skin and he shied away from the hand that ran down his spine. Gloved fingers once again took hold of his hair, pulling his head back. “I'm going to make you scream, Noah,” Cross growled in his ear and gripped Tyki's side. The side in which he had previously shot. The pain was excruciating. “Gh...ah...” he grunted through gritted teeth. His left arm, which was connected to the shoulder which had been shot, gave out and he tried to hold himself up with one arm, panting. He leaned to the side, shoulder forced into the ground.

This wasn't just fucking painful, it was humiliating. To be forced to the ground on his knees, forced to pant and whine in pain like a human. He closed his eyes as his face burned with the embarrassment of his weakness. “If you're s-so pissed at the fucking Vatican, then take it out on them,” he spat out, droplets of blood speckling the ground.

“But I can't. I'd cause more trouble for myself. And you're right here. So you're going to be my stress relief.” A sharp blow to the back of Tyki's skull via the butt of the General's gun made his head spin and his ears echo. He flinched back a bit. He was very dizzy.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Tyki spat out as he felt a hand work at his belt.

“As I said, you're my stress relief. Beating on you will only get me so far,” Cross said, a smirk evident on his lips. He shifted the cigarette between his lips and pressed his thumb into the bullet hole on Tyki's right side.

“Agh!” Tyki cried out, fist clenching in pain. He gritted his teeth, stopping the whimper from breaking from his throat as the man's thumb went into the wound deeper. “S-stop!”

The man pulled his hand back, but it was only to get at Tyki's pants once again. He hadn't let go of the harsh hold on his hair, and gave it a strong jerk, causing Tyki's eyes to water. The Noah of Pleasure tried to faze through the mans hand, but he wasn't strong enough, he couldn't concentrate enough, and he only managed to pull away a little.

He lunged forward, trying to get away from the General.

This not only hurt his chances of Tyki's escape, but it also helped Cross strip him further of his clothes. Quickly, the Exorcist grabbed the other's thigh, jerking him back forcefully. Tyki's hands slid across the floor, too slicked with his own blood to be able to get any traction. “Look at me, Monster,” the man said and pulled Tyki's head back and to the side. Tyki had no choice but to face him, panting, a pale flush across his tanned cheeks. He glared and spat in the man's face. He picked his right hand off the ground and swung it upwards, aiming to punch the man.

He was too slow. The General caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back. He had finally let go of Tyki's chocolate locks, but now with the strong hold on his arm, he was able to force his upper body into the ground. “Ah...” Tyki panted, eyes half closed as the pain threatened to overwhelm him.

“If only we had some wine, then it would be perfect,” the man said from behind him. He felt the gloved hand slicked with blood slide against his thigh, gripping it more tightly, tight enough that he could feel bruises already forming.

“Oh shut up,” Tyki spat and tried once again to jerk away from him, hoping that the blood would be enough to aid in his escape, as it was slippery. But it proved no use, and the same result came from it, except that now he was even closer to the man now kneeling behind him. He felt a hardened member against his ass and he let out a hiss, struggling against the painful grip the General had on his arm.

He only caused it to be rolled against the natural way of his body. It felt as if something was on the verge of snapping and if he continued to struggle in such a way he would only cause his arm to break at the elbow, to have his tendons and ligaments torn from the bone in the most unpleasant of ways. So he stopped for the moment, panting into the ground and trying his best not to inhale his own blood that had pooled underneath him.

Cross still had a hold on his hip. He pinched the bone, and Tyki knew he'd have many bruises from this night. Fuck this. This was a horrible way to end his week. “Stop messing with me, I'm not your toy,” Tyki spat, spraying a bit of blood in the process as he exhaled.

“Right now you are. And your ass is mine,” Cross said. Using his knee, he spread Tyki's legs farther and pinned them there.

Tyki's entire body hurt now. The man was putting most of his weight on Tyki's legs, to keep him from moving or pulling away, and it hurt. His shins rolled against the stone floor painfully, pinching skin and muscle. It was going to take Tyki a long time to recover from this.

He felt something hard against his ass. The man let go of his hip to spread his ass, gripping the skin tightly. He had yet to release his arm. Tyki was dizzy with the pain. His shoulder and side still burned, the Innocence biting through his body.

This was so humiliating. To have this Exorcist get the better of him. In this way, in the worst of ways. This was  _his_ way of getting the better of Exorcists, not the other way around. He wasn't supposed to be the one on the receiving end.

“Shit...” Tyki breathed, eyes closing as an especially strong wave of pain washed over him.

“You scared, Noah?” Cross asked. Tyki didn't need to look around to tell he was smirking. Tyki would never admit that he was, but he was. He didn't know how much it was going to hurt, but he knew it was going to hurt a lot. Would it match that of his shoulder and side, or would it be worse? He focused on his ragged breathing.

“Hell no,” Tyki spat out. “You're not going to m-make me scream.”

“I think I will,” Cross said and forced his hardened cock deep into the man on his knees before him. Tyki's eyes shot open and his back arched, forcing his chest against the floor, a ragged, choked cry ripping from his throat before he was able to stop it.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Oh gods. His head spun and his knees shook. He would've slid down farther, if not for the fact that the General was pinning his legs. He was having trouble getting a breath, it felt like he was suffocating. It hurt so much, rivaling the pain of his shoulder and side combined. Fuck.

He scrapped his fingers against the floor, clenching them, nails dragging painfully across the hard floor. But it didn't distract him from the fact that Cross had his erection buried deep inside him. It burned through his whole body, head spinning from the pain. And then the General moved, pulling back so that the head of his cock nearly pulled out, and then thrust in deep and hard.

“Agh!” Tyki gasped out, jerking forward in pain. Something hot and liquid was running down his thigh slowly, and the sound of skin on skin echoed through the room, filling Tyki's ears. He panted hard, head bowed, small, weak whimpers now breaking through his lips.

“Not so strong, now, eh?” Cross asked from behind him, voice rather breathless. He finally let go of his arm so that he could have a better grip on the mans tanned hips and Tyki pulled it so it rested against the ground, shoulder and elbow throbbing. He reached forward, trying to grip at a clean part of the floor, so he might have some traction, so he might be able to pull away.

He managed to pull away a little and this small movement allowed him to break free of the legs pinning his own, which he did. But Cross wasn't going to let him go. He pulled him back once more, just like before, and Tyki's knees and hands slipped on the blood, and Crosses member was buried deep inside him once again.

“D-damn it,” Tyki gasped out, resting his forehead against his forearm. Again, in a vain attempt to get away, he tried to faze.

Cross picked up his gun and hit him across the back of his head once again, hard enough to cause Tyki to go a bit limp, dazedly gasping for air. The weapon was put back down, the grip on his hip reestablished. “You're too weak to use your powers, pity...” the man said.

His rhythm was harsh and unforgiving, and Tyki tried his best to keep silent, but he was losing himself. The only other time he had experienced pain such as this was when that stupid Walker boy had 'exorcised' him. But that had only lasted thirty seconds or so, before he had lost consciousness. This was different. He was painfully aware of everything.

Blood continue to run down his inner thighs. Cross slammed his cock deeper, causing Tyki's back to arch with pain. Tyki bit down on his hand, breathing heavily into his skin. He would not scream. He would prove this fucking General wrong, if it was the only thing he could do.

“F-fuck...” Tyki grunted out, biting harder into his wrist. He tasted blood, but didn't know if it was from the pool gathered under him or if he had broken the skin of his arm. At the moment, he really didn't care. Crosses thrusts were becoming faster, more ragged. He hoped that that was a sign of nearing the end of this torture. “...Hate...you...”

“Now you're acting childish,” Cross panted out behind him. He seemed to be deriving much pleasure from this, by the small groans that he was letting out. Tyki closed his eyes tightly. If only his head would stop spinning he could faze away, could run. Yes, run. But right now, he couldn't think of anything else he could do. He was in no position to fight back, not with two bullet holes through him, and his elbow nearly broken, and his hips and thighs and legs bruised, and he wasn't even going to mention what Cross was doing to his ass right now. It hurt too much without thinking about it even more.

Cross seemed to be reaching the end of his ropes as well though. His thrusts were a bit more uneven and unsteady, pants harsher. Tyki bit down on his wrist once again. He would not scream. He would not give this man the pleasure of screaming for him. He was not a pathetic human, he had superior Noah genes. Those, right now, were failing him though.

When the man finally released, hot seed flooding into Tyki, he rode out his pleasure with several more deep and harsh thrusts. Tyki nearly screamed, but didn't. He bit down hard on his wrist, holding in the loud noise of pain and only let out a few muffled whimpers. His head spun and for several moments his consciousness verged on blacking out, spots appearing in his half lidded vision.

Cross pulled back from him. Tyki's knees gave out and he collapsed on his side, laying in the pool of his own blood. He covered his face with a hand, panting raggedly into his palm as the painful throbbing subsided slightly, but not enough to make a difference. Could he even move? He had lost a lot of blood, and couldn't really focus on much of anything.

“I could kill you here and now, Noah,” Cross said, flicking his cigarette away finally. It dropped into some of the blood and fizzed out, a small cloud of smoke drifting up from it. Tyki opened his eyes, looking through his fingers to eye the General.

“...You could...” Tyki said, voice hoarse and weak. His hair covered his face and he closed his eyes a little, still focused on the Exorcist before him. Concentrate. Concentrate and get the fuck away alive. Fuck fuck fuck. He couldn't concentrate. The pain kept lapping at his consciousness, breaking his focus.

“Quite easily,” Cross said, getting his gun. He pointed it at Tyki's head. Even if he could faze, he couldn't faze through a bullet like that. He could still feel the Innocence bullets eating at his flesh, causing the wounds to continue bleeding.

Tyki clenched his teeth together, hands slowly closing. He wasn't weak. He wasn't going to just lay here, and be killed. He needed to get away. Even running away was alright, as long as he wasn't dead. He was sure the Earl would forgive his cowardice. Or he hoped so.

Forcing himself to get up, Tyki grabbed his pants and staggered to his feet. Cross pulled back slightly, finger tightening on the trigger of the gun, but before he could fire, Tyki had fallen sideways, fazing through the wall.

Silence met Tyki's ears as he hit the ground rather hard, in another room, another place, only a wall apart from the man. He pulled his pants on, nearly collapsing from the pain and nausea that overcame him and he had to go to his hands and knees and take several deep breathes. “...Fuck you...” he hissed, eyes flashing. “Need...to get back...”

“Neh, Tyki, you look horribly terrible. Come home.” A voice of an Angel. No. Just Road. It sounded like an angel though, ringing lightly into his ears. He staggered up and moved to the gate that had appeared.

“...Were you looking for me?”

“Of course,” Road said, licking her lollipop. “Come.”

Tyki collapsed once he was safely through the doorway and it had shut. He held his head in his hand, teeth gritted. Fucking Exorcist. He was going to pay. Tyki would make that General pay. He vaguely wondered what that man was doing right about now.

_Cross eyed the bloodstained wall that the Noah had disappeared through as he lit another cigarette. “Hm. I could've killed you. Realize that, Noah. You're lucky I like you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. :)


End file.
